My lover
by Black cat-san
Summary: Tsuna is with someone already but the gaurdians don't know it. So what would happen if they we're to try and court him in front of his eyes... well, sorta.


Reborn: Ciaossu~

Neko: Here's the new story I call lover.

Tsuna: The pairing will be… a secret.

Tsuna: Neko-san does not own Katekyo hitman Reborn.

Reborn: Story will now start…

"Tsunayoshi-kun, please go out with me." Mukuro said.

"I-" Tsuna didn't get to finish what he was going to say when suddenly Hibari also had something to say.

"The omnivore will not go out with you because he's going to go out with me."

"Wrong! I won't allow tenth to go out with you two!" Gokudera shouted out.

"Ma, ma let's all calm down, shall we? Tsuna, would you go on a date with me?" Yamamoto said looking hopeful.

"Sawada, Don't go out with them to the EXTREME but go out with me!" Ryohei said.

"Onii-san, Hibari-san, Mukuro and Yamamoto, I'm sorry!" Tsuna squeaked out.

"EH? WHY?" They all except Gokudera shouted.

"Because idiots, he's already taken." Gokudera said.

"By who?" Hibari growled out.

"By me." Suddenly a man with a lab coat and glasses said.

"Verde?" They all shouted except Tsuna and Gokudera since they already expected him albeit a bit late.

"Oi, you're late!" Gokudera said, irritated.

"I had to finish my experiments." Verde replied.

"You're his *points at Tsuna* boyfriend?" Mukuro said, shocked but was masked by his frown.

"Who else did you expect." Verde said, annoyed.

"Well…. We were trying to uhm…" Yamamoto tried to say.

"Court him, yes I saw all of you try except the silver hair here." Verde said.

"Why didn't you tell us to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked looking at Tsuna.

"Verde said to keep it a secret." Tsuna said.

"That's just harsh." Mukuro said looking at Verde and Tsuna.

"Hn." Hibari just grunted.

"Hahaha, I guess we'll just have to accept it, no?" Yamamoto said smiling his goofy smile.

"Kufufufu, the baseball idiot's right." Mukuro said smirking.

"Fine." Hibari said as he walked out.

"Well, shall we head out and eat hm?" Verde said as Tsuna grabbed his arm and dragged him, smiling in the process.

At a fancy and romantic restaurant

"Is the food good here?" Verde asked as Tsuna ate a piece of his meal.

"Hai!" Tsuna said gulping down his chewed food and smiled.

"I… I want to ask you something." Verde said.

"Hm? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"The reason why I was late wasn't because of the experiment I had to do." Verde said.

"What's the reason, then?" Tsuna asked as he stopped eating.

"I picked out something for you but first you have to close your eyes." Verde said as tsuna slowly closed his eyes.

"Now open them." Verde said. Tsuna was shocked beyond words when he saw Verde kneeling on one foot and holding a ring on his left hand with the ring box.

"Since we've been together for how many years now, will you marry me?" Verde asked. Tsuna didn't respond directly and this got Verde worried but soon disappeared as he saw his love smile a bright and beautiful smile.

"YES!" Tsuna said as he hugged Verde making Verde smile a smile that he only reserved for Tsuna's eyes only.

"I love you, mio amore." Verde said smiling.

"I love you too." Tsuna said and with that said Verde pecked tsuna on the lips.

Omake:

"Why are we following them again?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kufufu. We have to make sure he does not harm Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said holding his binoculars.

"This is a waste of my time." Hibari said.

"Oi, we shouldn't be stalking Sawada, to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said but soon died down once he saw Verde kneel.

"He seems in good hands. Now, let's go!" yamamoto and Ryohei said as they ran back to the mansion to tell the others, happy for Tsuna.

=_=Owari=_=

Neko: Uhm….. Is it weird?

Reborn: Why did you pair him up with Verde?

Neko: I don't like favoritism.

Reborn: You like me and Tsuna more.

Neko: I know.

Reborn: Pathetic.

Tsuna: Alright, break it up. Sheesh you two act like children! Anyway please review.

Neko: Sorry for the wrong grammar… if there are any.

Reborn: Ciao-ciao *waves good bye.


End file.
